1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators of the cold-storage type suitable for automotive vehicles such as wagons primarily used for leisure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional refrigerator of cold-storage type for automotive vehicles is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 50828/84, in which a cold storage material (such as water) in the cold storage unit is cooled and frozen by an evaporator branching from the refrigeration cycle of the automotive air-conditioning system, so that the interior of the refrigerator is maintained at a low temperature over a long time even during the parking by this frozen cold storage material.
In this conventional refrigerator, the arrangement of the cold-storage material and the evaporator of the freezing cycle in the cold storage unit makes it difficult to secure the sealing characteristic of the cold storage material, resulting in a high production cost of the cold storage unit.
Another disadvantage of this conventional refrigerator is that the two different functions of freezing and refrigeration involving different cooling temperatures (such as -10.degree. C. and 0.degree. C.) cannot be obtained since a single cold-storage unit is used.